Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Frasyl
Summary: Les chevaliers reviennent à la vie et deux frères longtemps séparés se retrouvent. Mais les choses n'ont-elles pas légèrement changées ? attention, yaoi et inceste.
1. Chapter 1

_Séquelle-préquelle de la fic de Scorpio-no-Caro « Envers et contre tout » que je vous recommande de lire avant cette histoire._

_Séquelle parce qu'elle fait suite, mais préquelle parce qu'elle raconte une histoire qui se déroule avant._

_Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisé à raconter cette histoire que j'avais très envie de faire et de m'en avoir fait la bêta._

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore**

**Chapitre 1**

Le regard que le Sagittaire et le Lion échangèrent fit sourire Kanon et Saga et les rassura…

Le café fut servi et ils commencèrent à parler. De tout et de rien dans un premier temps, un peu timidement et gauchement, jusqu'à ce que Kanon pose enfin la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux :

- Comment ?  
Aïolia sourit en regardant tendrement son aîné :  
- Pour nous non plus, ça n'a pas été simple… répondit ce dernier tristement en repensant brièvement à ces moments difficiles dans leur vie.

Mais les jumeaux avaient besoin d'être rassurés, d'être certains qu'ils n'allaient pas affronter les autres seuls. Eux aussi quelque part. Ils étaient venus leur apporter leur soutien tout comme ils espéraient trouver des alliés. Alors ils replongèrent dans cette période tumultueuse, gardant sous silence bien sûr, les moments les plus intimes.

Mais ils n'oublieraient jamais, comme aujourd'hui leurs deux compagnons d'armes. Tout comme eux, frères et amants.

Ooo000ooO

Tout avait commencé par ce regard échangé à leur réveil à tous dans la salle de réception du palais…

Aïolia s'était perdu dans les yeux de son aîné qu'il revoyait pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

La première, devant le Mur des Lamentations, avait été trop intense pour qu'il fasse seulement attention à son apparence. Et puis, ils avaient alors une mission d'importance. C'était juste un salut avant de partir. Le plaisir de se regarder dans les yeux en ayant balayé toutes les suspicions qui pesaient autrefois sur eux. Et entre eux.

Mais là… c'était tout autre chose. Pour la première fois peut-être, il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus les traits de son souvenir. Enfin si. Mais plus tout à fait. Il avait quelque chose de changé… un rien qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir encore…

- 'lia ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça ne va pas ? avait demandé son aîné inquiet.  
- Non, 'ros… tout va très bien au contraire, avait-il souri alors.

Et puis les retrouvailles avec les autres l'avaient arraché à lui. Mais, il avait déjà compris que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Ooo000ooO

Après la joie d'être revenu à la vie, était arrivé le temps des doutes. Aucun d'eux n'y avait échappé… Enfin presque… Aïoros, lui, avait été un des rares à ne jamais se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Aussi droit que dans le souvenir de son cadet. A ses questions, il avait simplement répondu d'un air serein :

- Nous sommes là pour assurer la paix de ce monde. Ne te pose pas trop de questions.

Mais justement il s'en posait plein le Lion ! Et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi les avait-on ramenés à la vie ? Pourquoi devaient-ils de nouveau s'entraîner ? Dans quel but ? Une nouvelle guerre ? Pour encore perdre la vie ? Il voyait bien ses compagnons aussi indécis que lui, Saga mal à l'aise dans son rôle de simple chevalier… bien que là encore, il sente une autre tension chez le Gémeau et son cadet. DM qui d'un air nonchalant gardait pour chacun une réplique acide dès qu'on tentait de l'approcher un peu trop. Tous, à leur façon, cherchaient une place, leur place, dans cette nouvelle vie. Et puis Aïoros. Son aîné qui était mort alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans et qu'on lui rendait âgé de vingt sept ! Il avait enfin compris cette légère différence, ce qui le gênait en le regardant au début… enfin gêner n'était pas vraiment le mot mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Alors il passait de longues heures déambulant sur la plage à chercher le pourquoi du comment que, bien sûr, il ne trouvait pas.

Son aîné l'observait, non le surveillait plus exactement. Si Aïoros pouvait sentir son mal-être, il en ignorait la cause profonde. Ou plutôt tentait de l'ignorer. Car il craignait cette cause tout autant qu'il la désirait. Parce ce que si lui avait compris une seule et unique chose à sa résurrection, c'était bien son bonheur de retrouver enfin son cadet. C'était bien plus que cela en fait, et il n'était pas dupe de ce qu'il n'osait encore s'avouer. Le Sagittaire était un homme droit et loyal. Le prouvait, si besoin était encore à quiconque, sa dévotion envers sa déesse. Il s'était sacrifié à l'âge de quatorze ans pour la sauver et recommencerait demain s'il le devait.

Le premier qu'il avait été voir après son cadet avait été Saga. Celui qui, en tant que Grand Pope renégat, avait donné l'ordre de l'assassiner. Aïoros s'était avancé vers lui à travers la grande salle d'où s'élevaient encore les clameurs de joie des retrouvailles des uns et des autres, et l'avait serré contre son cœur. Etreinte que lui avait rendue le Gémeau après un temps d'hésitation. Le second avait été celui qui avait exécuté la sentence, Shura. De la même façon, il avait signifié son pardon au Capricorne. Oui, il était un homme droit et fier de l'être malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Ressuscité par la bienveillance ou le caprice divin, il acceptait ce don de sa nouvelle vie avec gratitude. Et les sentiments qu'éveillaient en lui son frère… même si ceux-ci étaient bannis par la bienséance et la morale.

Il l'avait compris assez vite pour ne pas dire de suite. Il avait perdu une partie de sa vie qui jamais ne lui serait rendue et comptait bien savourer celle qu'on lui offrait maintenant. Mais il était aussi hors de question pour lui d'influencer la vie d'Aïolia qui s'était poursuivie sans lui pendant si longtemps. Il savait à quel point ce dernier avait souffert de le savoir traitre à leur Déesse, même si son jugement avait alors été influencé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ne lui en avait même jamais voulu. Et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés devant le Mur des Lamentations aux Enfers comme les deux frères qu'ils n'avaient cessés d'être, ou du moins qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être.

Mourir était une bien étrange expérience quand on était un chevalier d'or. Si son corps avait cessé de fonctionner, son âme n'avait jamais quitté son armure, comme retenue ou prisonnière de cette dernière. Etait-ce la volonté de cette protection divine ou un cadeau d'Athéna pour son sacrifice ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi une fois mort, il pouvait encore influencer son armure et tout voir à travers elle ou même s'il en était prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse son prochain porteur. A moins que ce soit elle qui ait décidé de lui permettre de continuer à protéger Athéna de cette façon ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait vu et souffert de voir son cadet le considérer comme un traitre pendant près de treize ans. Même si au fond, il avait compris pourquoi, il ne pouvait nier en avoir été profondément blessé. Tout comme assister, impuissant, à tous ces combats l'avait tout autant marqué à jamais. Et l'avait fait murir bien malgré lui. Bien sûr, il lui manquait encore nombre de chose pour rattraper un peu tout ce qu'il n'avait pu expérimenter lui-même, et Aïoros n'était pas si naïf pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne les rattraperait jamais vraiment. Mais ses sentiments, eux, il ne pouvait les ignorer même si, au quotidien, il les enfouissait au fond de son cœur.

La situation aurait pu s'éterniser ainsi. Car le Sagittaire savait pertinemment que cette attirance était immorale et il était bien trop droit pour ne serait-ce que supposer que son cadet pouvait, lui aussi, en être victime. Il sentait son mal-être mais refusait d'y croire. Il n'aurait, d'ailleurs, sans doute jamais rien révélé à quiconque si ce dernier n'avait pas très mal réagi quand il avait commencé à sortir. Il fallait être honnête, Aïoros était un homme de vingt sept ans et avait des besoins. D'autant plus qu'il n'était quand même pas particulièrement expert en la matière, vu sa vie précédente trop précocement achevée. Shura avait été le premier à lui proposer une sortie en ville. Voyant là un moyen de rattraper un peu le temps perdu, Aïoros avait plongé allégrement et naïvement vers les chemins tortueux des choses de la vie. Et il s'était vite rendu compte que se perdre une nuit dans d'autres bras atténuait quelque peu sa souffrance solitaire face à ce qu'il considérait comme une immoralité. Pour quelques heures certes, mais qui lui permettait de sourire à son frère comme si de rien n'était au quotidien. De continuer à se comporter comme l'aîné bienveillant qu'il se devait d'être.

Aussi avait-il accepté avec plaisir cette toute nouvelle amitié avec l'espagnol, accompagné bien souvent d'Angelo et avait commencé à les suivre dans leurs nuits agitées. Car la seule autre personne à qui il aurait éventuellement pu confier ce qui lui arrivait était Saga, son ami d'autrefois. Mais ce dernier semblait bien trop en proie à ses propres démons. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de venir lui rajouter ses problèmes. Shura n'avait ni l'expérience, ni la dévotion du Gémeau d'autrefois. Qualités que le Sagittaire savait encore présentes chez son ami. Mais au moins se proposait-il à le guider dans cette nouvelle vie. Peut-être une façon pour lui d'effacer un peu ce qu'il lui avait fait autrefois ? Toujours était-il que cela lui convenait. Car c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à son cadet.

Mais Aïolia, lui, ne voyait pas du tout cela ainsi.

Sa première surprise passée de retrouver son aîné avec quelques années de plus, il s'y était finalement habitué. Même mieux, il aimait cette nouvelle apparence. Il y retrouvait l'assurance et la force tranquille dans laquelle il avait toujours puisé sa détermination et sa force. Jusqu'à sa soi-disant trahison. Comme les autres, il y avait cru. Enfin presque. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu un doute mais avait cédé à la facilité. Et il s'en voulait pour cela aussi. Il aurait dû le savoir ! Cela ajouté à ses interrogations sur leur résurrection à tous le minait totalement.

Aussi, voir Aïoros commencer à rattraper le temps perdu le mit hors de lui. Et bien qu'il lui reconnaisse le droit de pouvoir goûter à tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu découvrir, il ne le supportait pas. Sans raison apparente. Ou plutôt pour des milliers. Preuve de sa totale confusion s'il y avait seulement un peu réfléchi. Mais il était en colère et le Lion ne prit pas le temps de s'égarer encore dans de multiples tentatives de raisonnement. Il débarqua un matin chez son aîné, tout juste revenu d'une nuit en ville, et déclencha ce qui devait être leur toute première dispute de cette nouvelle vie. Et très certainement la plus cruciale de leur vie.

Aïoros était en train d'attendre que son café coule quand sa porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et que son cadet se planta, furieux, au milieu de son salon. Shura, affalé dans le canapé, ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser en reconnaissant le Lion et continua à somnoler ou récupérer avant de trouver le courage de monter les dernières marches jusqu'à son lit. L'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé par ses excès de la nuit, le Sagittaire subit dans un premier temps les cris de son frère sans en percevoir ne serait-ce que qu'un début de compréhension. Tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'il s'agitait bien trop, qu'il criait des choses incompréhensibles, du moins pour l'instant. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire flamber un peu de son cosmos pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais il voulait d'abord un café et une douche. Après il s'occuperait d'Aïolia si celui-ci ne se calmait pas.

Il fallait avouer aussi qu'en cet instant précis, le Sagittaire ne voyait que le gamin qu'il avait élevé et non l'homme qu'il était devenu et qu'il avait vu grandir et évoluer à travers son armure quand celle-ci lui avait offert ce privilège. Shura lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte que le Lion vociférait contre lui aussi, lui reprochant d'entraîner son aîné sur les chemins de la débauche, entre autres choses plus ou moins justifiées et bien moins polies. Aïoros finit quand même par se rendre compte que les propos de son frère insultaient largement son invité et réagit. Peut-être trop tard vu que le mal était déjà fait et que Shura, dans un éclair de compréhension ou un sursaut de fierté, se dressait maintenant devant un Lion furieux, auréolé de son cosmos doré.

- Aïolia ! hurla-t-il en se plantant devant lui en faisant jaillir le sien, repoussant doucement mais fermement Shura qui obtempéra sans grande difficulté, trop fatigué pour discuter. Tu dépasses les bornes ! Ça suffit !  
- S'il n'était pas là, tu ne passerais pas tes nuits en ville ! rétorqua son cadet sur le même ton, toujours aussi énervé, son aura gonflant autour de lui.  
- Je t'interdis d'insulter de la sorte mes invités ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi mes loisirs te regardent ! Je ne viens pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée moi ! Reste loin de la mienne et sors d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas calmé ! répliqua Aïoros tout aussi remonté que lui.

Le Lion se figea un instant, surpris d'être si vertement rabroué. Mais plus encore que ça, blessé que son aîné prenne la défense de Shura et non la sienne comme il l'avait toujours fait. En un instant son univers bascula et il passa de colère à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais plus encore que cela, un profond chagrin l'envahit devant la constatation qu'il avait belle et bien perdu son aîné.

Ce dernier, réalisant que ses propos avaient largement dépassés sa pensée, les regretta aussitôt en voyant la peine envahir son visage. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, le Lion s'enfuyait de son temple. Et même s'il n'aurait pu le jurer, Aïoros était presque certain d'avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Eh merde ! fit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé derrière lui, son visage entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Cette incartade avait eu le temps de leur faire reprendre leurs esprits et d'en chasser les derniers effets de leur nuit. Le Capricorne, à ses côtés, était tout aussi désolé que lui de s'être laissé emporter par la colère.

- Aïoros… commença-t-il.  
- C'est ma faute Shura, le coupa ce dernier en lui souriant tristement. Je savais qu'il finirait par réagir à tout ça… Pour lui, je suis toujours le grand frère irréprochable, j'aurais dû le prévoir.  
- Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais, lui reprocha gentiment son ami. Je vois bien que tu essaies nuit après nuit, de noyer quelque chose qui te ronge. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, ça finira par te détruire et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle.

Le Sagittaire n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication, il connaissait la nature de la relation qui unissait son ami au gardien du quatrième temple. Egalement du comment, ils en étaient arrivés là, après bien des tourments de part et d'autre.

- C'est mon frère ! s'écria-t-il néanmoins. Pas un simple compagnon d'arme !  
- Et alors ?

Aïoros en resta sans voix.  
Non seulement, il ne se savait si transparent mais en plus ça ne choquait même pas Shura ? C'était pourtant immoral !

- Tu croyais qu'on avait rien remarqué ? demanda doucement son ami.  
- Qu'on ? Tu veux dire… paniqua le Sagittaire.  
- Juste Angelo et moi, le coupa immédiatement le Capricorne, le rassurant. En fait, c'est plutôt ton choix de partenaire d'une nuit qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. Je peux te demander un truc ?  
- Au point où on en est… répondit Aïoros d'une voix lasse en se levant pour servir le café qui avait cessé de couler depuis un bon moment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? reprit-il en en remplissant leurs tasses.  
- Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Le Sagittaire sourit rêveusement un moment avant de répondre :

- Comment on tombe amoureux de son frère, hein ? Bonne question… Je n'en sais trop rien en fait. Je l'ai vu grandir et devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui à travers mon armure. Vous voir tous évoluer ainsi, à travers elle, est une expérience assez étrange tu sais, c'est un peu comme regarder un film sur lequel tu ne peux intervenir sauf si ton armure le décide ou que tu le dois… On croit qu'on a la maîtrise mais en fait c'est elle qui mène la danse.  
- Ça je l'ai connu également, jugea bon d'ajouter Shura. Moi aussi je suis mort. Plus tard que toi c'est vrai, pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire. A partir du moment où j'ai décidé de sauver Shiryu, j'ai assisté à chacun de ses combats. Et puis, il y a eu notre résurrection à tous devant le Mur des Lamentations.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois… Pour Aïolia, c'était un peu spécial… Comme si Sagittarius ressentait mon besoin de le voir grandir, de s'épanouir, de devenir le fier chevalier qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ma peine de l'avoir laissé seul, je pense. J'ai assisté à tout. De ses doutes à sa certitude que j'avais trahi le Sanctuaire. Mais aussi à chacune de ses épreuves, de ses combats. J'ai tremblé pour lui. Je me suis réjoui en découvrant les tendres sentiments que Marine avait pour lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment les miens envers lui ont changés. Tout ce que je peux de te dire c'est que quand on s'est tous retrouvé dans la grande salle du palais, je le savais déjà. Même si je n'en étais pas encore vraiment conscient. Ou que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître.  
- Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Pour l'instant dormir un peu ! répondit le Sagittaire en se levant. Dans l'état où je suis, rien de bon ne sortirait si j'allais le trouver maintenant. Et tu devrais faire de même Shura.

Le Capricorne acquiesça et se leva, s'étirant en baillant avant de se diriger vers la porte :

- Shura, le retint-il un instant.  
- Oui ?  
- Essayez de garder ça pour vous, je préférais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. S'il a une chance d'être heureux avec Marine…  
- Tu peux compter sur nous… mais tu sais, ce genre de secret, ça finit toujours par se découvrir. Tu devrais plutôt prendre les devants, finit-il en sortant.

Pendant que son aîné allait s'octroyer un peu de repos, Aïolia tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait saisi. Et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler malgré ses efforts pour les contenir.

Il redescendit à son temple dans un état second, ne regardant même pas qui il croisait sur sa route, tant il était chamboulé au plus profond de lui. Il ne vit ni Marine, ni Shaka discutant sur les marches du sixième temple. Cette dernière demandant justement à la Vierge s'il savait où était son voisin. Mais quand elle tenta de lui emboîter le pas, ce dernier la retint d'un geste. Car ce qu'il perçut dans le cosmos bouleversé de son voisin était bien trop lourd de conséquences pour qu'elle puisse seulement le soulager.

Ooo000ooO

Les jours suivants le Lion se mura dans un silence obstiné, refusant toute communication avec son aîné qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui parler. Mais même ses tentatives télépathiques furent un échec. Aïolia restait sourd à tout contact. Si cela s'était limité à lui, Aïoros ne serait pas plus inquiété que ça, sachant combien il pouvait se montrer obstiné parfois. Pour ne pas dire tête de mule, comme il lui faisait remarquer dans son enfance. Mais quand il constata que Marine se heurtait au même mur de silence que lui, il commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé mais ignorait comment y remédier. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que son cadet ne s'était isolé pour cette unique raison.

Aïolia avait été blessé certes, mais pas seulement. Il avait eu mal, et avait toujours horriblement mal. Une sourde douleur l'avait envahi alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il croyait être, le rejet de son aîné. Sa poitrine s'était si douloureusement serrée qu'il en avait perdu le souffle un instant, avant de s'enfuir pour cacher ses larmes. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il était arrivé à les contenir jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne son antre, où il s'était enfermé. Trois jours durant, prévenant juste le Grand Pope qu'il était souffrant. Il avait rejeté toutes les tentatives d'approches que ce soit d'Aïoros, de ses pairs ou même de Marine. Pourtant, il avait laissé le cosmos de son voisin du dessus venir parfois vérifier qu'il était encore bien en vie. Shaka s'était fait discret mais avait veillé sur lui de loin. Il le savait et l'en remercierait plus tard. Trois longs jours pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qui avait changé pour qu'il réagisse aussi violement aux propos de son aîné.

Son cheminement de pensées fut bien plus chaotique que celui d'Aïoros. A la différence de son frère, Aïolia avait perdu beaucoup de ses certitudes au cours des années passées seul à affronter les soupçons incessants pesant contre lui. Tout ça parce qu'il avait le même sang que le chevalier ayant porté la main sur Athéna. Alors la souffrance, il connaissait. Elle avait accompagné longtemps l'enfant qu'il était et qui avait été contraint de se battre bec et ongle pour se faire accepter. Et il avait versé bien des larmes la nuit dans la solitude de la petite pièce qu'on lui permettrait d'occuper en tant qu'apprenti. Ce n'est qu'en obtenant l'armure du Lion que les autres avaient enfin cessé de porter sur lui des regards soupçonneux. Et encore.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il le sentait tout au fond de lui. Ce qu'il endurait n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir. Il avait besoin de comprendre, de faire ce chemin seul. Il aurait pu choisir de fuir mais il se refusait à abandonner son frère tout juste retrouvé. Tout comme ses compagnons, même si beaucoup d'entre eux ne saisissaient pas encore ce qu'ils faisaient là. Non, Aïoros ne méritait pas cela. Et lui-même ne sentait pas capable de partir. Ici, il pouvait le sentir, savoir qu'il allait bien. Non, le perdre une nouvelle fois lui semblait bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Ooo000ooO

Shion commençait à se demander encore comment il allait bien pouvoir remotiver un peu toute sa petite troupe quand il reçut le message du Lion. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour vérifier que ce dernier était en effet au plus mal. Presque par automatisme, son cosmos se posa sur le chevalier du Sagittaire pour constater qu'il n'allait guère mieux.

Aïoros et Aïolia maintenant ! Déjà qu'il n'arrivait même pas à remotiver son propre disciple. Que même Dohko semblait à mille lieux de tout ça. Qui seraient les prochains ?

Il soupira longuement, se demandant combien de temps encore ces hommes valeureux qui avaient tous donnés leur vie pour sauver la planète allaient devoir affronter les épreuves qu'on leur imposait.

Etait-il le seul à se poser des questions ? Les Dieux ne pouvaient-ils pas leur offrir un peu de paix ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils se montrent dignes du droit de vivre ? Plus que nul autre être, ils en avaient le droit et cela mettait en rage Shion de rien pouvoir faire pour leur apporter un peu de soulagement.

Ooo000ooO

Le parcours du Lion pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit commença donc dans la souffrance. Une lente descente aux enfers, si l'on peut dire ça après les avoir visités. Comme quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant venant de perdre son grand frère, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour pleurer et cacher sa peine avant de seulement songer à réfléchir.

Pour tenter de la minimiser ensuite, il commença par accuser Shura et Angelo, qui selon lui, avaient débauché son aîné. Si cela le soulagea sur le moment, ce fut malheureusement de trop courte durée. Car cela n'apaisa en rien la sourde douleur dans sa poitrine. Il réalisa qu'il faisait fausse route assez rapidement. En effet, si les deux hommes avaient été les premiers à proposer au Sagittaire de les accompagner en ville, depuis ce dernier y allait également bien souvent seul. Comme il l'avait lui-même constaté plus d'une fois en trouvant son temple vide au petit matin alors que les cosmos des deux autres chevaliers étaient eux, présents au Sanctuaire. Alors, seulement il comprit qu'il se méprenait. Que le Cancer et le Capricorne n'avaient rien à voir avec le besoin de son frère de trouver du réconfort ailleurs.

Car il n'était idiot non plus le Lion. Et il se doutait bien de comment finissait ses soirées en ville. Après tout son frère était comme les autres et avait besoin d'expérimenter des choses que lui-même avait découvert en son temps. On n'en demeurait pas moins un homme ordinaire même si on était chevalier d'Athéna. Alors pourquoi cela le mettait-il tant hors de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reproche à son aîné de rattraper un peu le temps qu'il n'avait pas eu ?

Et une fois encore son cœur se serra rien que d'imaginer Aïoros dans les bras d'une femme. Ou d'un homme. Après tout, ici, tout le monde goûtait au moins une fois à ces plaisirs. Ils n'étaient, au contraire de beaucoup d'endroits, nullement réprouvés. Lui-même s'y était bien essayé.

A ce stade de sa réflexion, il réalisa qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un. Il y avait bien Marine avec qui il passait du temps, mais c'était plus du fait de la jeune femme que du sien. Et s'il avait une fois répondu à un de ses baisers, il avait toujours refusé de s'engager plus. Il avait bien eu quelques aventures mais qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de concrétiser. Le temps ou l'envie. Il dut s'avouer ce soir que c'était plutôt l'envie qui lui avait alors manqué. Comme avec Marine en somme. Tout simplement parce que son cœur n'était pas prêt à aimer. Il en était alors au soir du deuxième jour.

A partir de là, la suite devint presque un jeu d'enfant. Et l'inacceptable lui sauta aux yeux. Il se fourvoyait depuis le début et avait commis l'irréparable.

Sa dernière nuit fut consacrée à son propre jugement. Le fautif n'avait jamais été Aïoros. Il était le seul et unique responsable de la situation. Et il devait avant toute chose le lui faire comprendre. Ensuite peut-être, ensemble trouveraient-ils une solution… bien qu'il n'en vit sur le moment aucune.

Quand il sortit de sa retraite le lendemain matin, Aïolia n'était pas encore prêt à affronter les questions des autres sans avoir d'abord vu son frère. Encore moins celles de Marine qui ne manqua pas de venir le trouver dès qu'elle fut informée qu'il avait enfin ouvert sa porte. Par quel miracle ? Sûrement avait-elle chargé un apprenti de surveiller son temple.

Il se retrouva donc face à la jeune femme dès qu'il sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à l'entraînement :

- Bonjour Aïolia ! Comment…  
- Marine, la coupa-t-il. Plus tard, s'il te plait.  
- Mais…

Il passa devant elle sans plus lui accorder un regard et si Shaka un peu plus haut sur les marches ne lui avait pas fait un signe, elle se serait sans aucun doute lancer à sa poursuite. Elle monta jusqu'au chevalier de la Vierge :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle à la fois perdue et chagrinée.  
- Je pense que tu devrais le laisser en paix, répondit simplement ce dernier en emboîtant calmement le pas à son pair.

Même s'il était désolé pour la jeune femme, il valait mieux qu'elle accepte l'inévitable le plus vite possible. Le Lion n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un problème de plus à gérer avant d'avoir régler le principal.

Mais Marine n'était pas femme à abandonner si facilement celui qu'elle avait choisi, même si au fond, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Aussi suivit-elle les deux hommes vers les arènes. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû car un autre chevalier, descendant de son temple plus haut, rejoignit à son tour le chemin escarpé et se retrouva face au Lion.

Les deux hommes se figèrent un instant et la scène sembla devenir totalement surréaliste pour la jeune femme qui faillit bien heurter Shaka, également immobilisé juste derrière Aïolia. Ce dernier bougea légèrement pour se tourner vers l'arrivante, lui permettant d'apercevoir son visage et son regard. Et ce qu'elle vit sur ce visage qu'elle aimait lui broya le cœur. L'éclat des yeux verts transpiraient tout l'amour du jeune homme, son visage reflétait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré y voir. Seulement ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait mais Aïoros, son frère aîné.

Retenant un cri, elle s'enfuit.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Séquelle-préquelle de la fic de Scorpio-no-Caro « Envers et contre tout » que je vous recommande de lire avant cette histoire._

_Séquelle parce qu'elle fait suite, mais préquelle parce qu'elle raconte une histoire qui se déroule avant._

_Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisé à raconter cette histoire que j'avais très envie de faire et de m'en avoir fait la bêta._

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_Astrid : Merci beaucoup. J'avoue que j'avais très envie de faire une histoire avec ce couple depuis un moment et après avoir lu la fic de Caro, je n'ai ps résisté à l'envie de lui demander si je pouvais, si elle-même ne comptait pas la faire. Je la remercie encore mais j'espère pouvoir en faire une autres aussi un jour, de mon cru, sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup. Voici la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant et merci encore de tes encouragements. Bisous._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la fin ! bisous._

_Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos coms. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le bruit que fit la jeune femme en s'enfuyant sembla sortir Aïoros de sa torpeur passagère. Son regard embrassa la scène et il sourit à son cadet avant de s'avancer vers lui :

- Bonjour 'lia. Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! fit-il en le gratifiant d'une accolade qu'il prolongea quelque peu, comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien là.  
- 'ros…  
- Pardonne-moi… le coupa son aîné. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute…

Shaka reprit sa route, les dépassa et d'autres chevaliers arrivèrent en les saluant, les empêchant de poursuivre leur conversation. Ils suivirent le mouvement et se dirigèrent côte à côte vers les arènes.

Si en apparence le Sagittaire était calme, sa tête bouillonnait. Toutes ses alarmes internes s'étaient activées en même temps. Il avait vu le regard et l'expression de son cadet. Ça l'avait tant étonné qu'il en était resté presque paralysé de stupeur. Jusqu'à la fuite de Marine. Elle aussi avait vu, il en était certain. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment de cette dispute avait pu naître de tels sentiments dans le cœur d'Aïolia. Il se croyait le seul atteint de cette folie mais visiblement non. En un sens, cela lui expliquait aussi les étranges sautes d'humeur de ce dernier quand à ses sorties. De la jalousie, voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à tant critiquer ses nuits en ville. Ce qui lui fit également comprendre que la dispute n'avait fait que révéler cette vérité que son cadet qui ne l'avait pas encore réalisée jusqu'alors. Ce qu'il savait lui depuis un bon moment, Aïolia venait tout juste de le comprendre.

L'entraînement se déroula pour lui dans une sorte de brouillard où il cherchait vainement la lumière qui dissiperait ce qu'il voyait comme un véritable cauchemar. Il prétexta une sortie en ville pour se soustraire à l'invitation de son frère à déjeuner avec lui. Il avait désespérément besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Et c'est avec gratitude qu'il entendit Shura confirmer ce rendez-vous pourtant inventé de toute pièce et avec qui il se sauva littéralement du Sanctuaire sitôt sa douche expédié. Sûrement son ami avait-il dû ressentir son malaise.

Le Capricorne ne lui demanda rien mais l'emmena dans un restaurant calme en dehors de la petite ville :

- Tu veux en parler ? lui proposa-t-il simplement quand ils eurent commandé.  
- Trop tôt, répondit-il. Je ne n'y comprends rien… C'est…

Mais non, il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre des mots sur ses impressions. Et ses pensées étaient encore bien trop chaotiques pour qu'il tente seulement de rationnaliser ce qu'il avait découvert ce matin.

Alors Shura parla. De tout, de rien, conscient que son ami ne l'écoutait ou ne l'entendait pas vraiment, qu'il se débattait avec des choses bien plus profondes que les petites anecdotes qu'il s'évertuait à raconter pour le distraire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le Sagittaire avait besoin d'air, de temps et c'était la seule chose que pour l'instant il pouvait lui offrir.

Il ne savait pas non plus vraiment comment avait débuté leur amitié, mais il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Peut-être ce malaise ambiant que tous ressentaient et qui n'avait jamais semblé le toucher l'avait-il attiré ? Peut-être avait-il aussi eu envie de rattraper un peu sa faute du passé, même si Aïoros la lui avait pardonnée de suite.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne le lâcherait pas alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il resterait avec lui autant qu'il le faudrait.

Ooo000ooO

Aïolia rentra donc seul à son temple. Un peu déçu quand même que son aîné ne le suive pas. Mais il se fit rapidement une raison, car au fond de lui, il était certain que tôt ou tard il reviendrait vers lui.

Si le Lion avait une qualité commune avec son frère, c'était son honnêteté, et lui aussi avait vu partir Marine en courant. Il était désolé pour la jeune femme qui avait placé tant d'espoir en lui mais il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'y répondre. En avait-il été toujours ainsi ? Peut-être bien que oui après tout. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il n'ait jamais été plus loin dans leur relation ? Toujours était-il qu'il lui devait au moins une explication. Oh bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui révéler qu'il était amoureux d'Aïoros, mais simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple mais il le lui devait.

Et puis, n'était-il pas mieux de clarifier sa vie avant de pouvoir tenter d'envisager une relation plus suivie avec son frère ? Là encore, il devinait que rien ne serait facile, que les difficultés ne faisaient que commencer, mais il avait déjà tant enduré par le passé. S'il devait payer ses erreurs d'autrefois, sa trahison envers le Sagittaire, il était prêt à y faire face. Parce que son cœur savait lui, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Non, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris.

Il partit donc après son repas en quête de Marine, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

Ooo000ooO

Aïoros et Shura passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à se promener dans les collines autour du Sanctuaire pour finir par s'installer sur la plage et regarde le flux et le reflux de la mer. Peu à peu le Sagittaire se calmait. Et réfléchissait. Il parvenait même maintenant à répondre aux flots de paroles de son ami, à plaisanter un peu avec lui.

- Merci Shura, dit-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre eux, en fin d'après-midi.

Il avait les yeux perdus sur les flots calmes en face de lui.

- Tu avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie non ? répondit ce dernier. Tu veux en parler maintenant ?  
- C'est Aïolia…  
- Ça, j'avais saisi…  
- Désolé… Je suis un peu perdu là ! C'est tellement… inattendu !  
- Explique, car là je ne te suis pas du tout.

Le Sagittaire tourna vers lui un visage fatigué mais résolu :

- Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était aussi attiré par moi. Ou du moins le croit-il… Mais je ne peux pas le laisser penser ça. Il faut qu'il vive sa propre vie !  
- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? s'emporta Aïoros en se levant. Parce que c'est mal ! Nous sommes frères Shura ! Et puis, Marine l'aime ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Il doit vivre une vie normale ! Pas se fourvoyer avec moi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je me dois de le protéger, de l'empêcher de commettre cette folie ! Il se peut qu'il se trompe, qu'il confonde juste l'amour fraternel avec ce qu'il croit être de l'amour, je dois absolument le lui faire comprendre !  
- Et s'il ne se trompait pas ? demanda calmement le Capricorne qui n'avait pas bougé pendant son éclat.

Aïoros se figea et reporta son regard vers la mer. Un instant, la question de son ami le déstabilisa. Puis il serra les poings :

- Il ne peut que se tromper Shura, dit-il plus calmement. Il ne peut en être autrement.  
- Si tu le dis…

Le Capricorne se leva à son tour et demanda :

- On rentre ?  
- Oui. Autant que je mette les choses aux claires le plus vite possible et je ne voudrais pas priver Angelo de ta compagnie plus longtemps ! répondit le Sagittaire en souriant malicieusement. Merci encore d'avoir été là pour moi Shura.  
- Pas de quoi ! On est ami non ?

Ils reprirent le chemin des temples en plaisantant sur divers sujets, mais n'abordèrent plus ce qui les avait amenés ici. Pourtant le Capricorne était loin d'être certain que son ami avait choisi la bonne solution. Pour être même tout à fait honnête, il était persuadé du contraire. Mais ça, Aïoros s'en apercevrait bien assez vite tout seul. C'est qu'il commençait à bien le connaître…

Ooo000ooO

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc le soir même pour un dîner chez le Lion. Aïoros était allé directement le voir en revenant mais ne l'avait pas trouvé chez lui. Il lui avait laissé un mot pour lui faire savoir qu'il était revenu. Son cadet l'avait contacté par télépathie en revenant de son après-midi passé avec Marine.

Aïolia avait préparé un repas simple mais qui plairait à son aîné. Un plat typiquement grec qu'il adorait, une moussaka. Cela en plus leur rappellerait leur enfance quand Aïoros cuisinait ce même plat pour lui. Tandis qu'il le préparait, il repensa qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour simplement arrivé à en remanger après sa mort. Comme si le faire aurait trop ravivé le souvenir de ces années de bonheur. Il souriait en faisant revenir la viande avec les oignons. Il se sentait heureux ce soir. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Comme libéré d'un grand fardeau.

Aïoros arriva alors qu'il venait juste de mettre sa préparation au four. Tout l'appartement embaumait des effluves du plat en train de cuire :

- Une moussaka ? fit-il en entrant. Tu as appris à la faire ?  
- Oui, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.  
- C'est gentil 'lia… Encore désolé pour ce midi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a laissé le temps de te concocté ce plat ! Viens, prenons un verre pendant qu'il cuit.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du Lion meublé simplement comme celui de son aîné et de quasiment tous les chevaliers qui n'avaient pas vraiment encore trouvé le temps de profiter des largesses de Saori concernant leur confort personnel. La jeune fille leur avait à tous alloué un budget, chose qui ne s'était sûrement jamais vu au Sanctuaire. Cela, ajouté à cette nouvelle vie qu'ils n'étaient pas tous certains de mériter ne facilitait pas leur vie quotidienne. Néanmoins, tant bien que mal, ils tentaient tous de s'y faire.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois sorti de ta retraite, commença l'aîné après avoir trinqué. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on reste fâché tous les deux.  
- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, j'ai réagi bêtement. Je suis désolé.

Ce petit différend mis au point, ils parlèrent un moment de choses et d'autres et se mirent à table.

Aïoros était conscient que les regards que lui lançait son cadet avaient changés. Ils étaient plus doux, plus indulgents aussi. Comme s'il s'évertuait à son tour de jouer au grand frère compréhensif ou prévenant, il ne savait pas trop. Il attendit tout de même d'avoir en partie dégusté sa moussaka, excellente d'ailleurs, avant de remettre un peu les choses en place :

- J'espère que tu éviteras ce genre de sermon à ce pauvre Shura à notre prochaine sortie en ville, dit-il en souriant.  
- Parce que tu comptes y retourner ?

Sa fourchette resta suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche, tellement il fut surpris par la question :

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Surtout maintenant que tu as compris…  
- Justement ce que j'ai compris ne t'oblige pas à retourner là-bas ! le coupa-t-il.  
- Là, c'est moi qui suis perdu 'lia.  
- Mais enfin, tu l'as bien vu non ?  
- Bien vu quoi ?  
- Je t'aime 'ros ! Inutile de chercher ailleurs ce que tu as ici ! s'énerva le Lion.  
- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises tu veux, répondit calmement le Sagittaire en continuant son repas.  
- Mais…  
- Mais rien du tout. Ce que tu penses ressentir n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel 'lia. Tu as ta vie, Marine…  
- Marine ne fais plus partie de ma vie ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je sais très bien ce que je ressens ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour fraternel !  
- Comment ça Marine ne fait plus partie de ta vie ? demanda froidement Aïoros, posant cette fois sa fourchette, décontenancé par cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- La vérité 'ros.  
- Mais enfin tu es fou ou quoi ? Marine t'aime !  
- Moi non ! Et je lui ai parlé cet après-midi pour le lui expliquer !

Aïoros se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, essayant de se calmer :

- Finis donc de manger, tout ce que tu diras n'y changera rien !  
- C'est de la folie tu le sais ça ? lui rétorqua son aîné.  
- Je ne suis plus à ça près. Tu oublies que j'ai fait une folie en te trahissant, répliqua le cadet en continuant presque calmement à manger. Je n'abandonnerai pas 'ros. Jamais !  
- Tu es fou ! C'est impossible et tu le sais !  
- Ose me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! s'écria Aïolia en se plantant devant son frère. Ose seulement me jurer que tu n'as pas toi aussi, cette même envie !

Il tenta bien de le dire le Sagittaire mais il ne le put pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Lion, il finit par simplement baisser la tête pour dire d'une voix lasse mais ferme :

- Je te protégerai 'lia, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne te laisserai pas commettre cette folie… même si je dois te perdre pour cela…

Il avait relevé la tête. Son regard était aussi ferme que sa voix :

- Pardonne-moi…

Il sourit tristement, passa sa main sur la tignasse de son cadet et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus.

Aïolia s'était figé, incapable de bouger, terrassé par ce qu'il venait de d'entendre.

Ooo000ooO

A partir de cette soirée, Shura put constater que son ami devenait de plus en plus taciturne. Il avait bien de essayer de le faire se confier, mais en vain. Bon, il n'était pas idiot non plus, et comme tous, avait remarqué que les deux frères ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas entamer la bonne humeur du Lion. Du moins en apparence. Tous surprenaient, malgré ses efforts pour les cacher, les regards presque suppliants qu'il lançait régulièrement à son aîné.

Aïolia avait été surpris bien sûr par la brutale dénégation de son aîné mais il ne désarmait pas pour autant. Persuadé d'avoir raison, il se contenta de patienter en surveillant les agissements de son frère. Le Lion était têtu et ce n'était pas peu dire. Si enfant on le traitait de tête de mule, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était aussi sûrement grâce à cette persévérance hors du commun qu'il avait réussi à devenir celui qu'il était malgré ce que certain qualifiait chez lui d'ascendance maudite. Son frère le repoussait, qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui prouverait d'une façon ou d'une autre que c'était inutile.

Aïoros, lui, souffrait le martyr. Devoir se priver de la compagnie de son cadet le minait même si sa raison le lui dictait. Non, il ne serait pas à l'origine de nouvelles souffrances et brimades à l'encontre de son frère. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert par sa faute. Qu'il puisse par contre souffrir de son rejet ne lui venait même pas à l'idée. Il devait le sauver et peut importait si lui devait sacrifier son bonheur ou sa vie pour cela. Le vide qu'il ressentait devenait si intense au fil des jours qu'il ne chercha bientôt plus la compagnie de Shura pour aller s'étourdir en ville régulièrement.

Au bout de trois semaines de ce régime, il devint bien moins vigilant et ne se rendit pas compte que les soirs où il quittait le Sanctuaire depuis environ une semaine, une ombre discrète le suivait.

Il s'installait en général au bar d'une boite gay branchée qu'il affectionnait, buvait quelques verres en observant la salle, recherchant sa proie. Celui qui pour un soir lui ferait oublier son cadet. Bien que l'alcool ne le grise jamais totalement, son contrôle sur son cosmos étant bien trop aiguisé pour cela, il attendait tout même de l'être assez pour aller séduire celui qu'il avait choisi et dont l'apparence serait assez trompeuse pour lui rappeler Aïolia. Au moins l'espace d'une nuit.

Ce soir-là, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa dose d'alcool habituelle pour repérer un jeune homme se trémoussant sur les rythmes endiablés des musiques sud américaines que les hauts parleurs diffusaient. Le niveau sonore empêchait toute conversation à moins d'être collé à la personne avec qui on voulait parler. Pourtant un nombre assez impressionnant d'hommes tournaient et cherchaient coûte que coûte à attiré l'attention de l'apollon. Il fallait avouer que ce dernier était écrasant de charisme. D'ici, il ne devinait que son visage dans la semi-obscurité, qui lui convenait parfaitement. Vêtu d'un jean largement déchiré à certains endroits et lui collant à la peau, d'un gilet de cuir qui laissait voir son superbe bronzage et sa musculature parfaite, il semblait pourtant presque indifférent à l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Des cheveux courts et visiblement châtains, difficile à juger avec les lumières, achevèrent de faire remonter un long frisson le long de l'échine d'Aïoros qui venait d'atteindre son quota habituel d'alcool. Il posa son verre vide et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Pour peu qu'il ait des yeux verts et cette fois l'illusion serait parfaite pensa le Sagittaire en se glissant dans la marée humaine.

Il ne fut pas long à atteindre sa cible et profita d'un éblouissant jeu de lumière pour se glisser juste derrière lui et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, lui proposant un peu de compagnie pour danser. Semblant y consentir, l'inconnu se colla contre lui en continuant à se déhancher au rythme endiablé de la musique. Aïoros posa ses mains sur taille, frissonnant de nouveau en sentant sous ses doigts le corps parfait et la peau nue, humide de sueur. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vérifier la couleur de ses yeux. Il se hasarda à mordiller son oreille et l'inconnu se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui, comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre. A ce moment la musique changea et devint plus douce, les lumières se tamisèrent pour permettre une tendre intimité. L'homme se retourna pour venir se lover dans ses bras, nouant les siens autour de son cou.

Il n'eut que le temps que d'apercevoir son visage avant qu'il ne colle contre lui. Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit quand même fortement embrumé par l'alcool. Une impression fugace et trop rapide qu'il mit sur le compte de l'excitation du moment. Mais quand ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de son apollon d'un soir, elle revint lui permettant de l'identifier. Il lui semblait familier, bien trop familier. Il sentit son bassin se coller au sien. Une même excitation parcourait visiblement son inconnu et ses lèvres furent capturées avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approfondir ce qu'il venait de percevoir. Le baiser le prit de court et le transporta dans un autre monde. Jamais ses conquêtes ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il sut à cet instant que quelque chose clochait, mais c'était si bon. Bien trop. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé par la bouche gourmande qui le dévorait. Plus rien n'existait que l'être qui l'embrassait divinement, faisant réagir toutes ses cellules qui semblaient bouillonner en lui. Son corps était parcouru d'un milliard de frissons, son sang était devenu de la lave en fusion qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir pour partager ce qu'il pressentait comme grandiose. Il sut avant même de le regarder. Il devina ce qui le frappa comme une évidence.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais il le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre le corps puissant qui, bien évidement, l'accueillit :

-'lia…  
- 'ros…

Ils se balancèrent encore au rythme de la mélodie langoureuse, ne remarquant même pas les regards d'envie que leur couple provoquait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde à cet instant, seuls au milieu d'une marée humaine.

Mais la réalité reprit ses droits. Une nouvelle fois, les rythmes changèrent et s'accélérèrent. Aïolia, qui s'était remis plus rapidement que son aîné, l'entraîna alors à l'extérieur en lui disant :

- Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Aïoros, sonné et mis devant la terrible vérité qu'il avait tout fait pour fuir, le suivit docilement, tiré par sa main douce mais ferme. Son cadet le guida à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce que le quartier vivant et animé des nuits de la ville, soit loin derrière eux. Mais il ne retourna pas au Sanctuaire, pas encore. Il avisa le premier hôtel correct et y entra.

Aïoros ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader. Tout son corps lui criait encore qu'il avait besoin de bien plus que de ce baiser. Il était vaincu. Son cadet l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, il était entièrement à sa merci. Et n'avait plus nulle envie de se battre contre lui. Tout comme il ne voulait surtout pas penser à demain.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une chambre banale qu'ils ne regardèrent pas. A peine la porte passée et refermée, Aïolia l'attira dans ses bras pour un nouveau baiser. Si leur sortie à l'air frais avait quelque peu calmé leurs ardeurs et dégrisé le Sagittaire, il suffit que leurs bouches se frôlent pour que le feu renaisse et les embrase à nouveau.

Totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait cette fois, Aïoros le débarrassa du gilet qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la totalité de la peau qu'il avait enfin à sa portée. Son cadet grogna de plaisir et d'anticipation en collant son bassin au sien, leur envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps et le laissa maître de la situation, se soumettant volontiers à la ferveur qu'il déployait. Mais la raison du Sagittaire revint de nouveau le tarauder, l'empêchant de se laisser aller davantage. Il s'écarta de lui. Des deux mains, il attrapa le visage de son cadet pour le regarder :

- 'lia… c'est de la folie… murmura-t-il.  
- C'est ça ou mourir à petit feu. Je veux que tu vives 'ros ! Je veux que cette vie soit la notre ! Je te veux tout comme tu me veux ! On n'y peut rien, c'est plus fort que toi, plus fort que moi !  
- Mais… Tu vas en souffrir ! Les autres…

Aïolia le coupa d'un chaste baiser très tendre et captura son regard :

- Continue à me repousser et tu me feras bien plus souffrir que toutes les médisances du monde… Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ensemble nous affronterons tout le reste ! Toi et moi ! Ensemble… 'ros…

Il le regardait à la fois suppliant et confiant. Il lui souriait, il était si beau, si pur à ses yeux. Aïoros se rapprocha presque malgré lui. Avec déférence, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres encore gonflées de leur dernier baiser. Ce fut cette fois très tendre. Leurs bras reprirent leur place initiale, leurs corps se frôlèrent à nouveau. Mais, si le feu couvait encore eux, ils prirent le temps d'approfondir ce baiser, de le savourer aussi, d'accepter enfin l'inacceptable.

Ils commencèrent aussi à se découvrir. Le tee-shirt de l'aîné rejoignant bientôt le gilet du cadet sur le sol. Torses nus tout deux, ils purent lentement prendre le temps de goûter la peau de l'autre, de s'enivrer de l'odeur musquée qu'ils dégageaient. Par commodité, ils gagnèrent le grand lit qui leur tendait les bras. Leurs pantalons ne tardèrent pas à les gêner pour poursuivre et ils s'en débarrassèrent mutuellement, franchissant peu à peu les étapes vers ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, leur amour incestueux.

Du creux d'un cou à la douceur d'une épaule, d'une pointe de téton qui se tendait dans l'attente d'une autre caresse à un ventre qui frémissait sous des baisers, ils explorèrent, goûtèrent, dévorèrent sans jamais se rassasier du corps de l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux cette nuit. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, seuls au monde.

Les gestes devinrent peu à peu plus appuyés, plus précis aussi. Leurs corps réclamaient davantage et ils ne pouvaient plus les ignorer.

Aïoros, alors à califourchon sur son cadet, descendit sa bouche de plus en plus bas, vers la fière virilité qui le défiait depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux mis nus un peu plus tôt, ou beaucoup, il ne savait plus vraiment. Aïolia se tendit brusquement sous lui quand sa main l'emprisonna pour la caresser dans un premier temps. Il ferma les yeux et un instant, le Sagittaire releva la tête pour l'admirer. Un râle profond s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il accentuait un peu son geste. Il le trouva divinement beau dans le plaisir.

Le Lion ne put retenir le cri de plaisir que lui procura la bouche de son aîné en l'engloutissant dans son entier. Son bassin se jeta à sa rencontre et ses mains vinrent s'agripper avec force aux épaules du Sagittaire qui n'en mit que plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Langoureusement, il l'emmenait au bord de la rupture pour mieux le faire patienter ensuite en explorant le reste de son anatomie. Mais ce petit jeu ne pouvait durer éternellement et il sentit bientôt son cadet s'arquer sous lui en rugissant son prénom.

Il le goûta avec autant de plaisir que de délectation et remonta jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, Aïolia reprenant la direction de l'échange et l'embrassant avec gourmandise. Il se retrouva bientôt grisé par ses multiples attentions, perdant le contact avec la réalité pour savourer cette torture aussi divine qu'infernale.

Le Lion s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait tant rêvé de cette scène depuis qu'il avait compris à quel point il aimait son aîné qu'il profita largement de sa supériorité momentanée, se délectant de ses cris et gémissements, frémissant à peine sous ses tentatives pour lui rendre la pareille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être à nouveau excité par cet intermède un peu plus musclé que le précédent. Mais son frère arrivait au bout de sa résistance et il le sentit.

Il se calma et vint de nouveau le dominer pour capturer son regard avec le sien. Puis avec des gestes lents, il prit une position qui ne laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions. La bouche d'Aïoros s'ouvrit pour protester mais avant qu'un seul son n'en sorte, son frère s'empalait sur lui avec un feulement rauque. Il se retrouva le souffle coupé sous le choc d'être propulsé ainsi au plus profond de lui. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer pour ne pas satisfaire tout de suite au besoin presque violent qu'il ressentait de se laisser dominer par ce que son instinct lui dictait en ce moment. Car les yeux d'Aïolia étaient embués de larmes.

Ce dernier les avait d'ailleurs refermés. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la douleur, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait son regard inquiet sur lui, ses mains rivées à ses flancs et entendait sa respiration saccadée, devinant l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas encore bouger en lui. Mais il était tellement heureux de lui offrir ce cadeau ! Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, aussitôt captés par ceux de son aîné et sourit à travers ses larmes tout en commençant à bouger doucement.

Un grognement de plaisir accompagna son geste et Aïoros se cala à ses mouvements encore quelque peu retenus, le temps que la douleur reflue, surveillant ses expressions. Il se redressa lentement pour l'entourer d'un bras alors que son autre main venait s'emparer de son sexe. Le Lion vint se caler contre son épaule et le mordit quand il se mit à bouger un peu plus vite. Mais rapidement le plaisir reprit le dessus et il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le déferlante qui le submergea bientôt quand son aîné toucha sa prostate. Il perdit le fil de la suite, ravagé par la volupté le plus totale, plongeant avec délice dans la luxure du moment.

Ne comptait plus que les bruits indécents de leur union, les claquements de sa chair contre celle de son aîné qui enfin le possédait. Les râles ou grognements qu'ils ne pouvaient plus retenir ni l'un ni l'autre tant les sensations qui les parcouraient étaient jouissives bien au-delà de tous les mots qui auraient pu les décrire. Il ne formait plus qu'un. Enfin. Aïoros lui-même était dépassé par l'enivrante montée en puissance de leur osmose parfaite.

Il retarda autant qu'il put sa délivrance, plongeant et replongeant à l'infini dans le corps ainsi offert de son cadet. Mais la vague enflait en lui, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus incontrôlée et prit bientôt possession de lui. Il fut emporté, sombrant lui aussi avec délice dans les flots du plaisir suprême qui le balaya encore et encore, jusqu'à l'infini.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits savourant, dans la même position, les derniers frémissements de plaisir qui parcouraient encore leurs deux corps, étroitement enlacés et unis. Puis, Aïoros se laissa doucement glisser en arrière, entraînant son cadet. Le libérant, il l'attira contre lui pour un tendre baiser et le Lion se blottit au creux de ses bras. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pas encore, ils laissèrent le sommeil les gagner en se câlinant tendrement. Le reste attendrait bien demain.

Ooo000ooO

Aïolia fut le premier à s'éveiller. L'image qu'il vit alors fut le visage serein de son aîné, dormant encore tout près de lui, son bras l'enserrant toujours. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes mais ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Les yeux du Sagittaire papillonnèrent et il s'éveilla à son tour.

- Bonjour, le salua son cadet.  
- 'lut…

Le regard d'Aïoros se porta sur la fenêtre où tentait de percer le soleil à travers tous les interstices que les rideaux lui laissaient :

- Il est tard ? demanda-t-il.  
- Trop tard pour l'entraînement si c'est ta question.

Son regard revint sur son frère :

- Non, pas vraiment. Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Après tout, je t'ai tout même un peu forcé la main cette nuit…  
- Tu m'as surtout mis devant la vérité que je fuyais… Et je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler. Alors te dire que je suis aux anges serait mentir mais je ferais avec.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- Non. Toi oui ?  
- Bien sûr que non, se récria Aïolia en se lovant contre lui. Mais j'ai cru que toi… un instant…  
- Non, le rassura son aîné en le serrant contre lui. C'est plutôt comment ça va se passer maintenant qui m'inquiète. Les autres…  
- Ils devront bien accepter ! le coupa son cadet.  
- Je n'en suis malheureusement pas si sûr. Mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu, tu veux bien ? Pour l'instant, je prendrais bien une douche moi ! A moins que je ne te dévore encore une fois ? conclut-il malicieux en commençant à l'embrasser sur l'épaule.  
- Je ne suis pas contre… les deux… gémit Aïolia.

Ils profitèrent donc encore de ces moments d'intimité d'un commun accord, remettant à plus tard les réalités qu'ils auraient à affronter en retournant au Sanctuaire. Une nouvelle étreinte les réunit, où cette fois, ce fut l'aîné qui s'offrit à son cadet. Puis une douche où ils prolongèrent leurs jeux plus tendrement. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour l'heure prévue mais flânèrent encore longuement en ville et puis vers des endroits plus calmes, où ils pouvaient à loisir s'embrasser ou simplement se tenir par la main. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, en fin de journée, qu'ils reprirent le chemin du Sanctuaire où ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Ce qui les arrangea car ils ne croisèrent ni le premier, ni le deuxième gardien des temples, déjà retirés dans leurs appartements et ayant perçu et reconnu leurs cosmos.

Le troisième, ne leur posa guère plus de problème, si ce n'est qu'ils perçurent une violente dispute entre les deux Gémeaux en y pénétrant. C'était de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps que les jumeaux se querellaient ainsi. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ralentissant leur progression à travers le temple, et se sourirent comme s'ils venaient de comprendre une chose essentielle :

- Tu crois que… commença Aïolia.  
- J'en aie bien peur…

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant pertinemment que chaque chevalier devait vaincre ses propres démons, comme eux venaient de le faire.

Angelo les attendait par contre, avec Shura à l'entrée du quatrième temple :

- Content de vous voir ! s'écria le Capricorne en les gratifiant tour à tour d'une joyeuse accolade.  
- Nous de même, salua le Lion en lâchant la main de son aîné pour y répondre. Angelo…  
- Bienvenu au bercail ! fit celui-ci en prenant sa main tendue.

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent chez Aïolia et s'y arrêtèrent. Demain viendrait bien assez vite. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de cacher leur relation mais ne comptaient pas non plus l'étaler. Alors autant profiter de l'intimité de leurs deux temples. Quoi qu'il se passe demain, ils s'étaient jurés un peu plus tôt dans la journée que rien ni personne, non pas même un Dieu, ne les séparerait à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

Quand ils sentirent quelques temps plus tard, le retour des Gémeaux au Sanctuaire après leur escapade, ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant à descendre les marches les menant à leur temple pour les saluer et leur souhaiter un bon retour. Qui mieux qu'eux pouvaient comprendre leurs inquiétudes ?

Ils y étaient encore et ils venaient de finir leur récit. Assis dans le canapé côte à côte, dans le salon du troisième temple, les mains toujours nouées, Aïoros se tut et regarda tour à tour les jumeaux :

- Voilà ce qu'on voulait vous faire savoir à tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Et le sourire qu'ils reçurent en réponse était sans doute, le plus beau des remerciements.

Fin


End file.
